The present invention relates to a novel and useful adjustable recessed electrical lighting fixture for a lamp.
Modern lighting systems often include the so-called recessed or semi-recessed lighting elements. Generally recessed down lights include a reflector or baffle for producing a concentrated beam of light directed to a particular area normally directly beneath the lighting fixture. Often the direction of the beam of light must be altered to highlight and accent objects or areas within a structure.
Prior recessed lighting fixtures have been very difficult to adjust. For example, prior devices require the removal of the lamp or bulb before effecting the necessary adjustment in the light beam. Often this process must be repeated several times to obtain the correct light distribution. Each minor adjustment of the lighting fixture requires removal and replacement of the lamp, a time consuming process. For example, lighting fixture model number 1240-175MV manufactured by Prescolite, San Leandro, California requires performance of the steps hereinabove enumerated.
There is a lighting industry need for a fully adjustable recessed lighting fixture which may be automatically or manually controlled.